Untitledwill be titled soon
by Aloh Dark
Summary: AU. Brand new chappy!!! You're gonna love this one!! Yamachi!!! Tai and Yama TOGETHER in all their slashy glory!!!!!!!!!!! Give me ideas on what to do, I lost the paper that I wrote mine on.....
1. Introduction

Brand new ficcy!! Brand new ficcy!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I know, I know. I *really* should be working on the next chapter to 'A Walk To Remember' but this story idea just popped into my head. So I typed it up!! Now I have three fics to work on. This one, A Walk To Remember and Difference. Two Digimon and one original. All three SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I really like those story idea's and so the uploading of chapters will be slowed down even more!! Wait that's not a good thing. Uh sorry. But what can I say. My muses like to keep me jumping to and from stories. Blame Shido!! (He's one of my three muses. Shido is a skitzo that gives me all these different idea's for stories and then the other two take over. My lovely Duo muse and Bha, which btw stands for Broken Hearted Angel.) I hope you like this all the same. It's really long (for me) so don't expect every chapter to be this long. I just wanted to get the whole day in one chapter. Expect more by next week or the week after. Same goes for A Walk To Remember. Read and review please.

Discalimer: Digimon is not mine!!! I wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois!! Go Yamachi!! Go I Have No Idea How To Spell The Word For Joe And Izzy!! (sry their Japanese names escape me right now as does the word for their pairing. Is it Jyoushirou? Or something different? I don't know *-_-*) 

Staind lyrics!! I love Staind!!! But not as much as I love Gackt!!!! Go Gackt!! GO!!!

Warnings: AU, Yamato angst, I don't know what else I'm going to put in. Oh Yamato doesn't have TK as a little brother. He has little nine-year-old sister named Kira (the name of my future daughter!). I'll add more as I write this.

Untitled (unless all you nice people give me idea's) by Aloh Dark

I'm starting in a new school tomorrow. That should scare me, shouldn't it? I should at least be nervous, right? It's amazing that I'm not. But then again my life in school won't be much different when they find out. I mean the only reason that I was hated and despised in my last school was because I'm gay. *Sigh* I guess that was suspected. After all, all the kids at that privet school were uptight assholes. They wouldn't have even known if they hadn't caught me with my now ex-boyfriend. I remember that day clearly.

I had been going out with a boy from the public school across town. He was amazingly sweet and a complete seme. We had many wonderful days together but after *they* found out his father got a job transfer and we had to break it off. And now, after being there for two years, with a year and a half of teasing, my parents finally decided to move. But that came later. The day was the 6 I think. A Sunday maybe. I really can't remember much except that it was still warm and dry even though it was in December. We had decided not to go to the mall and were just hanging out in the woods. We were lying down and my head was rested on his chest. I remember the soft rhythm of his heart. We had been silent for a while before we started to kiss. He'd also had incredibly soft lips. As our kisses became more passionate our need for each other escalated. Soon our shirts were off and I was kissing my way down to undo his pants when we were caught. Eight people from my school, one of which I had classes with found us there. The rumors flew through the school like wildfire and soon spread to the public school. My only regret was that he was hurt by it all. I didn't care what they had said about me. I was used to it. Believe it or not, I've known that I'm gay since I was twelve. I just wish that he hadn't been hurt.

So now I'm starting at a new school. I'm 17 and I don't care that I'm gay. I've had to live with my family hating me for it since I told them when I was 15. Then I dealt a few thousand people hating me for two years. I'm immune to it all. So immune that it seems as if I don't feel a thing. And that is the only good thing to come out of it all. 

~~*~~ Next Day ~~*~~

_'Well here goes shit' _Yamato thought as he drove into the school parking lot. _'You know. I think this is the first public school that the rents have ever sent me too. Maybe they hope that with all the problems public schools have that I'll be overlooked.' _He stood outside the school for just a second before going in. He'd never gone to an American school before. It was going to be quite and experience. 

Ishida Yamato had grown up in Japan. He'd always been sent to the best schools and was taught English right along side Japanese. When his parents had moved they not only moved away from the town his last privet school resided in but they moved and ocean and across a country away. A fact that amused and offended Yamato.

As Yamato walked in to the building he tried to take note of where doors, signs and posters were so he could fine his way better. He dully noted that to his right was the main office, his first destination of the day. He walked in to the cool room and marveled at the monotonous of the colors. Out in the hallways it was brown and gray but in the office it was brown and gray with one wall that was tan. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the first secretary's desk.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Um… I'm new here. I was told I had to go to the main office before class."

"Oh yes. I'll take you to the principal. He has the other new students with him."

"Ok."

They walked around a corner and down a hallway to an open door on the right.

"Here you are. I hope you like it here at Minisink!" She said that so artificially that Yamato nearly replied. But instead he walked into the room.

"Hello young man! What's your name?" _'Look he's trying to make me like him by being nice! Wonder if I should help his delusions or just be myself? Myself!!'_

"Yamato. Ishida Yamato."

"Oh, you're the new student from Japan?"

Yamato didn't answer but looked at the other occupants of the room. A young girl, most probably a freshman with bleach blond hair. An older boy that looked like the girl an obvious sibling but he had black hair. And an older boy, a junior or senior, had a look about him that he was expelled from his last school.

"Well I guess that you are since everyone else is here. So firstly, Welcome to Minisink! I know that you will have a wonderful time here and I know that all of you will make friends very fast. Everyone at Minisink is a nice, friendly person." _'Until they find your weakness and then they pounce on you like a bunch of ravenous wolves.'_

"I will personally escort you to your first period classes. Now come along." He said this all with such a fake smile that you knew he would rather have someone else do the 'honor' of taking them to class.

In just few minutes the other three were put into their classes and Yamato was left walking the hallway with the principal. Who stopped before room 208. Well here is your class. You are to come here at the beginning of everyday." He then knocked and opened the door as he did with the other students. Except that he actually went in with Yamato.

"Class?" They quieted down and looked at the front of the room, some slower than others as they rushed to finish sentences. "I would like you all to meet Yamto Ishid."

"Actually it's Ishida Yamato."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Yamato has joined us from Japan. I hope you all treat him with the respect you show your other students." He nodded to me, then the teacher and left the room.

"Well sir would you like to say something."

With dull eyes he turned to the class and said in Japanese "I'm sure that your limited intelligence makes it so that you can't comprehend my words so I'll say this. I am a crazy foreigner that will kill you one by one if you don't worship me." He then found an empty seat at the back of the room and sat down with his bemused classmates looking at him. Except for one that that sat in the other back corner who sat with a hand over his mouth and his shoulders shaking.

The next four periods went fairly uneventful and he was looking forward to having a good Japanese meal during his fifth period lunch. Unfortunately Yamato was concentrating on his lunch so much that he didn't see the brown haired boy walk up to his table and sit down 

"Hello."

Started Yamato looked up. He didn't say anything so the other boy continued to talk.

"I'm Yagami Taichi. I moved here last year and trust me this place is hell."

"Wow thank you for the words of support." He replied sarcastically. He was so distracted by this boy that he didn't even realize that they were speaking to each other in Japanese. 

"No problem!" Tai replied. He had a big idiotic smile placed on his face. But unlike all the other smiles Yamato had received so far, this smile was real. "You know, it's going to be great being able to talk to someone in my own language. It's so boring talking to the others because I know them so well. Besides you seem like a mystery and I want to solve that mystery. After all you look like you need a friend."

"Fuck off!" Yamato said. He then got up and left. He had no clue where he was going but he just had to leave.

He heard the other boy running behind him, trying to catch up. "Hey hey hey!! Lets not get nasty!"

"Look," Yamato said as he turned to face the persistent boy. "You came up to *me*! I didn't ask for you to sit down! I just want to be left alone okay? So just beat it!"

"Listen. I know how you feel. It's different in these schools and I just want to help you. I understand what you're going through." 

Out of all the sayings in the world the only one that got on his nerve and got him get so angry he borderlined violence was someone saying that they understood what he was going through. 

Tai saw fury leap into life in Yamato's eyes as he grabbed his shirt and pulled Tai close. "You. Have NO idea. What I'm going through! So stop being presumptuous!" These words he whispered, his eyes were slits and he emitted fury off his whole being. "SO MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!!!!" Yamato screamed this as he let go of Tai and walked off. A lunch over seer came out to see what the commotion was but only found a smiling Tai sitting with his knees tucked under him on the ground.

The rest of Yamato's day fortunately went by without incident. And he drove home fuming. Oh course being in the state that he was in he didn't drive home automatically. He had ended up driving for hours before he walked into his new home.

"Where on earth have you been??"

"Out." Yamato said this with all the hate he felt for his stepmother. Without paying the slightest attention to her yells at him to come back he went up to his room. To tune her out even more he put in his new Staind cd. Upon reaching their new home he had found an American group that he liked very much. A group that was second only to Gackt. He loved their songs and quickly drowned himself in their depressive and anger filled lyrics.

In his third listen through of the cd his dad came pounding on his door. He knew it was his dad just by the sound of the knock. So like the child that he was he stopped the track and got up. He walked over to his cd player and he proceeded to go forward past all the songs to get to 'Waste'. Upon finding his track he then found the exact place he wanted. He tuned the volume up at as loud as it went. He then walked over to the door to heard his dads reaction better. He smirked and hit play.

His dad and stepmother heard him turn the cd off and thought that he was going to be coming out to talk to them. They found that they were wrong when they heard the cd blast a certain verse.

"Well Fuck that 

And Fuck her

And Fuck him

And Fuck you"

Again the cd paused and the last line was looped.

"And Fuck You 

And Fuck You

And Fuck You"

Repeated over and over again. It got exactly the reaction Yamato wanted. His father was furious. He predictably tried to break the door down but Yamato knew that that would happen. So when he had earlier entered his room he had shoved his dresser in front of the door. His dad may have been able to knock down the door but not both the door and the dresser. After ten minutes of "And Fuck you" playing and his father screaming through the door the cops arrived. They had been called by a neighbor who claimed that the house was disturbing the peace. The closest neighbor was a half-mile down the rode.

Yamato was the first to notice that the police arrived since one of his windows over looked the road. So he quietly excited the room via the other window. He meet up with the cops as they were exiting their car.

"Good evening officers. What can I do for you?"

"What is that? Is that saying"

"It's saying 'And Fuck You' on a loop."

"Why?"

"Because my father pissed me off."

This answer dumbfounded the officers. The boy they saw didn't look very mad, he looked pleasant, as if he didn't really notice the noise.

"He made you mad so you turned on a loop that said 'And fuck you'?"

"Yes."

"How'd he make you mad?"

"He was trying to break down my door. He wanted to talk to me and I don't really feel like talking to him. All he will say are useless metaphors and clichés that have absolutely no meaning to me at all. He would probably then repeat back to me on how he has taken care of me and all of the usual things he says. Then since that would have no effect on me he would then tell me all of my short comings starting with my homosexuality of course since that is after all the basis of all his problems with me."

"Really?"

"Yes now would you like to meet my father? I do believe he is still trying to bust open my door." The cops nodded and Yamato took them inside.

"Open this goddamn door before I break it!! You hear me?! I know you can hear me! Open the goddamn do—"

"Hello we had received a report of a disturbance of the peace and I'm sorry to say that it is true."

"It's our son. He.."

"Yes we know. We talked to him before coming in."

"Well where is he now?" The cops looked puzzled as they saw that no one was behind them. All of the sudden the deafening music was turned off and Yamato opened his door.

"I see you have meet the officers." The pleasant look was gone from Yamato's face and it had been replaced with a look of pure hatred that was directed towards his father and stepmother.

"Listen to me Ya.."

One of the cops interjected before an argument started. "How about we go downstairs and talk this over like rational adults?"

"Why yes of course officers. I can make us some coffee."

"Thank you Ma'am."

The two cops, Ms. Ishida, Mr. Ishida and Yamato all went downstairs into the kitchen to talk about what had been going on.

An hour later the officers left with Mr. Ishida following them in his car to the station so he could pay his fine. Mrs. Ishida had gone to bed complaining that her stepson was going to be the death of her. And Yamato went up to his room to find his little sister fast asleep on his bed.

"Kira."

"…"

"Kira!"

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry big brother. I just wanted to know what was going on. I there was a cop car in the driveway when I got home." She suddenly looked frightened. "You didn't get arrested or anything? Did you?"

"No, nothing like that. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok. Night."

"You don't have to leave. Stay here with me a while."

A giant smile lit her face, which cause Yamato to smile with her. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure." Kira suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"I'll be right back." And she ran out of the room. Yamato was changed into a clean pair of boxers when she returned with a gray stuffed elephant in her arms. "I had to get Ely. He likes the stories almost as much as I do."

"Ok." Kira snuggled up next to her brother underneath the covers and rested her head on his chest.

"What do you want the story to be about?"

"Can it be a story about…"

"About what?" Yamato persisted.

"About mom?"

"Yea. Can do." He then lulled her to sleep with story after story of their deceased mother.

TTFN:: Ta Ta For Now

AN: AWWWW. I loved this!! Oh I'm not gonna be writing a lot for a while. You see my Uncle just died and I need to be with my family for a while. I'll write when I can. Love yall.

Aloh


	2. Be confused!! Be VERY confused!!!!!!!!

Second chappy!!! I'm writing this right after swim practice so it's going to be REALLY bad because I'm REALLY tired and hungry. So I will be stopping periodically to eat. I don't feel like making any witty remarks so I'll just copy and paste stuff from the first chappy.

Discalimer: Digimon is not mine!!! I wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois!! Go Yamachi!! Go I Have No Idea How To Spell The Word For Joe And Izzy!! (sry their Japanese names escape me right now as does the word for their pairing. Is it Jyoushirou? Or something different? I don't know *-_-*) 

Warnings: AU, Yamato angst, I don't know what else I'm going to put in. Oh Yamato doesn't have TK as a little brother. He has little nine-year-old sister named Kira (the name of my future daughter!). I'll add more as I write this.

__

'Yamato's thoughts'

'Tai's thoughts'

__

'other people's thoughts'

Untitled (unless all you nice people give me idea's) by Aloh Dark

Yamato woke the next morning with Kira in his arms. The sun hadn't even risen yet. At least no sunlight came through his windows. Slowly turning, trying not to wake up his sleeping sister, he checked his clock. 6:02. Yamato groaned softly. He forgot to turn on his alarm the night before so he hadn't woken up in time to take a shower. Now all he had time to do was get dressed and eat breakfast. It took him half an hour to drive to school. Slowly he got out of bed. Kira whimpered at the lose of warmth but didn't wake up. Grabbing cloths from open draws he went to the bathroom in order to change. He decided that he wouldn't take a full shower but just wash his hair while he undressed. So it was at exactly 6:33 when he left the bathroom. Seeing his sister still asleep in his bed he pulled the covers over her, kissed her head, and left the room. 

The ride to school was uneventful. And his hair was still damp when he got out of the car. Instead of pulling his shoulder length hair back with a hair tie, he let it hang loose. The wet strands curled slightly into a sexy wave. Uncaringly he walked past his fellow students to his locker. 

"Ohayo!!"

"What do you want?"

"Just saying good morning."

"Oh I didn't notice." Yamato slammed his locker closed.

"God your moody."

"Piss off."

"Come on Yamato. Your new here and all I want to do is help you."

"I don't need help. Especially from you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Fine then. But you won't get to first period on time if you go that way."

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Fuck you."

"Temper temper." Tai sighed.

"Omae o Korosu."

Tai laughed realizing that that was a joke. "Yea yea. Trust me, I can live through anything. I live with a two teenage girls and two other boys. And we only have two bathrooms. Trust me. I can live through anything."

"…" Yamato made no reply but just kept walking beside Tai. He really didn't know his way around the school and really did want some help. It was just that he couldn't trust Tai. At least not yet.

Tai sensed that Yamato didn't want to talk so he filled in the silence by telling Yamato short cuts to different wings. After a few minutes of walking through crowded hallways they reached their homeroom.

"I'll go in first. I mean you don't want it to seem like we walked together do you?"

"Go."

'This guy is so strange. I mean I know what it's like going to a new school and that can change a person but he's just too strange to have it be that. Wonder why he's so bitter.'

Yamato walked in a few minutes after Tai. He wanted to be away from his classmates for just a few minutes more. Slowly he walked in right before the bell.

"Class! Take your seats. As you all should know this year in Art we will be learning Art History. At the end of every…" Yamato took down notes when needed but he only listened with half an ear. He was thinking about what he was going to do at the end of the week. He'd promised Kari that he'd take her someplace that weekend but with the way he'd acted yesterday he didn't know if he was going to go home Friday night. He hated to break his promise to his sister but he hated being the target of his father and step mothers rage. He knew that he was going home today, he had promised Kira that he would tell her what happened yesterday and he didn't want to break two promises to her. 

"Pist." The sound was made right before a piece of paper was dropped onto his desk. Lazily he opened it. Inside was a note. But it wasn't a very ordinary note. This could have only come from one person. Tai. Looking over at him, Yamato saw him wink. Rolling his eyes he turned back the note written in Japanese. 

"Meet me after school at the orchard down the street. I'll be there around 2:30. Hope to see you then.

Taichi"

Yamato knew that Tai was watching him so he nodded his head. 

Tai knowing that Yamato would show avoided him the rest of the day.

School got out at 2:10 usually but since Yamato had study hall the last period he left early. He drove home and dropped all his stuff off. Seeing that it was only 2 and knowing that he could be a few minutes late he changed cloths. He changed out of the matching shirt and shorts he put on his favorite pair of worn jeans and a green beater. Not exactly the high of fashion but he didn't care. He was comfortable. Leaving his room he left a note for Kira on the dry erase board on her door. It simple said that he would be home later and he wanted to talk to her when he got back.

The drive back was, like before, uneventful. Finding the orchard fairly easily he pulled into the parking lot. Seeing that Tai wasn't there yet he went inside to see what the store had for sale. 

"Yamato! I saw your car outside but I didn't see you. So what are you looking at?"

"Candy."

"Candy? Why?"

"Yea candy. I thought I'd pick some up from my imouto."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yea. She just turned 9."

"I would've never guessed."

"Urasai" 

"You really need to work on that attitude."

"You think I care? I have every right in the world to be like this."

"Really? What has the world done to you?"

Yamato's eyes glazed over for a second. But they quickly cleared and became dull. "Why should I tell you?"

"Sorry I was just asking." 'There is something defiantly bothering him. Why did he just look like he was going to cry?' "The Root Beer and Watermelon are my favorites."

"Huh?"

"The candies. The Root Beer and Watermelon flavored are my favorites."

"So?"

"I was just saying that they're good."

"Okay." But Yamato ended up getting three of every flavor and a box of apple cinnamon doughnuts. "Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" He asked as they walked out of the store.

"I just wanted to get to know you. Like I said yesterday, you look like you need a friend."

"Oh. Tai?"

"Yea?"

"Where's your car?"

"I walked here."

"Nani?" 

"Yea well you see we car pool so I can't take the car from them."

"Who?"

"My fam."

"How people are in your family?"

"Well we are all adopted. There's Mimi and Sora. Jou and Koushiro. And my little sister Hikari. We're all basically the same age except for Hikari, she's 13."

"How old are you?"  
"I'm 17. As are Mimi and Koushiro. Sora is 16 and Jou is 18."

"Sugoi!"

Yamato and Tai hung out for several hours. Yamato drove them around and they listened to music in the car's cd player. Tai got to listen to Gackt's new cd and Yamato was introduced to Papa Roach via their cd 'Infest'. It was 5:23 when Yamato pulled into his driveway and asked Tai if he wanted to come in. 

The two boys walked into the house one in front of the other. Chatting about nothing. They hadn't even got to the stairs when Yamato was glomped. 

"Hey Kira. How was your day?"

"Suteki!"

"Good. Kira, this is Tai. He's a friend from school."

"'Lo"

"Hey."

"We're going to my room, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Yea." She said and ran off.

"Cute kid."

"Yea. She looks exactly like mom." Yamato's eyes again misted over as he watched his sister run away.

"Yamato?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"Yamato? Yamato? Is that you?"

"Come on, lets go to my room."

"Isn't your mom calling you?"

"She isn't my mother." Yamato's voice was colder than ice.

"Okay." 'Adding more to the enigma that is Yama!'

They climbed the stairs and went into Yamato's room. After a while a knock sounded at the door.

"Yea? What do you want?"

"Yamato can I come in?"

"No." Yamato's father came in anyway. "I said that you couldn't come in."

"I just wanted to meet your *friend*." Tai heard the way Yamato's father said friend and suddenly felt uneasy. 

"Go away Father." Yamato's voice was flat but inside he was scared out of his mind. He knew what his father was going to do and knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"No I want to meet *him*." Yamato's face paled. A fact that Tai noticed.

"Um.. Hello Sir…I'm Tai."

"So. You're him."

"Uhh yea."

"I didn't know that there would be another fag in the school."

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamato was angry and ashamed. He wanted to find out more about Tai before he told him. Even after they had spent the afternoon together he still didn't entirely trust him.

"What?"

"You heard me! You must be a fag since after all you are in my sons bedroom. And after all Yamato is gay."

"Get out of my room! I will not let your rant go any further!"

"Talking so high and mighty! Wow you'd never say anything like that to your mother."

"Just get out of my room. NOW!!!"

"It's okay Yamato."

"No Tai it isn't."

"What are you gonna do? Cry?"

Instead of crying as he was taunted he punched his father right across the jaw. "Stay the hell out of my room!!! Stay the hell away from me!!"

"You goddamn faggot!!"

A punch to the gut made Yamato's father fall to the ground. Yamato then pushed his form out of his room. He closed and locked the door.

"I'm sorry about that Tai. He gets angry when he's drunk. I'm sorry about what he said about you."

"It's no problem. But Yama?"

"What?" He knew what he was going to ask and he knew that he couldn't lie to Tai.

"Are you gay?"

"…Yea Tai. I am."

"Okay."

Yamato was shocked. "Okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine with that."

"What?"

"I'm fine with you being gay."

"Okay. Well I guess I should take you home."

Tai saw that Yamato didn't want to talk about it so he helped to change the subject. "Yea I should be getting back."

Yamato didn't want to risk his dad getting into his room so he pushed his dresser in front of the door as he did the day before.

"How are we getting out?"

"Can you climb trees?"

"Yea."

"Then we're going out the window."

Tai laughed. "Okay."

They were silent on the drive to Tai's house. But when they reached the house they said goodbye. Tai left the car and started to walk to the door. Half way there he turned around and walked back to the car. 

Yamato rolled down his window. "What is it?"

"I forgot this." He leaned in and kissed Yamato on the check and ran inside. Leaving a very confused Yamato to drive home.

TTFN: Ta Ta For Now

Ohayo: Good morning 

Omae o Korosu: I'll kill you. (sry I'm on a Gwing binge.)

Imouto: little sister

Urasai: Shut up

Nani: What?

Sugoi: Cool, Awesome, Amazing, Wonderful

Suteki: Great

AN: This took me 5 hours to write!! LOL!! I left it like twenty million times!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry but I just was so hungry and the tv was on. I'm really sorry I only gave it half my mind but this is the first time I've written before dark. So it's not my best work. I seriously can think better at night. Well Anyway tell me what you think. I'm giving Yamato my school schedule so I know exactly where he will be and not confuse classes. I know this'll sound weird but Nights!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to bed!!


	3. Oh poor Kira!

LALALALALALA!!!!!!!! New chappy!!! Ok I've been penning this for a while now. So it should be ok. I like it!!! I think it's great. But then again I'm on a natural high about finally finishing a new chapter!!!! But I've very tired since tomorrow there's school and I just finished penning this literally a few minutes ago and before that I did my math homework (yes I actually did my homework!). And I've been doing stuff all day. So very tired, very worn out, but determined to get this typed and uploaded. So on with the copy & pasted disclaimer!!! I love copy & paste!!!!

Discalimer: Digimon is not mine!!! I wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois!! Go Yamachi!! Go I Have No Idea How To Spell The Word For Joe And Izzy!! (sry their Japanese names escape me right now as does the word for their pairing. Is it Jyoushirou? Or something different? I don't know *-_-*) (side note: doesn't that kinda look like a chearleader?? I mean if you fix it up and all so it looked like this: ()*-_-*(). The brackets are hair, if you don't know what I'm trying to do and think I'm going insane. Then again I kinda am insane so it doesn't matter.^^;)

Warnings: AU, Yamato angst, I don't know what else I'm going to put in. Oh Yamato doesn't have TK as a little brother. He has little nine-year-old sister named Kira (the name of my future daughter!). I'll add more as I write this. More I shall write!! Like this: Kira torture, and Mr. Ishida bastardization. 

__

'Yamato's thoughts'

'Tai's thoughts'

__

'other people's thoughts'

Untitled (unless all you nice people give me idea's) by Aloh Dark

Yamato's ride home was full of shock and curiosity. Thoughts about the possibilities about why Tai kissed him and why his father acted the way he had raced each other through his mind. The kiss had broken down a barrier in Yamato. Okay so maybe it wasn't completely broken but there was a hole. A slight crack in his armor. And he knew that Tai would find this hole and worm his way through. He'd burrow straight to his heart.

Yamato stopped at a red light pondering the possibilities of how long it's going to take Tai when he noticed something in the back seat. Tai's book bag must have come open during the afternoon and his binder was laying neglected in his back seat. Arching back Yamato leaned over to pick it off the floor and set it on the passenger side seat. The light turned green and Yamato was off again. This time only thoughts of Tai danced through his mind.

Yamato's adrenaline rushed as he pulled into his driveway. A figure was on the porch. He couldn't see who it was because of the intense shadows. But as he walked towards the house the figured didn't yell at him, it ran to him. It was Kira, and she was crying.

"Kira! What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he enfolded her into his arms. Easily he picked her up and held her. She hugged him tightly, her legs clinging to his waist and her arms crushing his shoulders and neck. 

"He…. He…" She started to cry even harder, if that was possible. It sounded like her heart was breaking.

"He what?"

"He hit me. Daddy hit me!"

Yamato's eyes widened and fury flamed within. "He what?"

"Daddy hit me. Why'd he hit me? Why Big Brother? Why?"

"Shhh darlin'. Shhhhh. It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. So shhh baby girl. Everything will be okay." Her only answer was her tears. Yama set her back down on her feet.

"Come on now. Dry your eyes." He said gently as he whipped away some of the tears running down her pale checks. "Listen to me Kira. I need you to do everything I say. Understand?"

She nodded yes.

"Okay good. I want you to get into my car and stay there. Anywhere you want to sit you can. As long as you don't sit in my seat. I'm going inside to get some stuff. Then we're going to leave. Okay?"

"Yea." A tiny tear choked her answer. She adored her brother and would do anything he said.

"Now get in the car." She did so as he walked to the front door. Inside he found the place in disarray. But he ignored the mess and went upstairs to Kira's room. He packed away her favorite cloths, tooth brush and hair brush. It all went with him back to his car. While he put it in the trunk Kira asked about his stuff.

"I was just about to go get them." He said as he wrapped the thermo blanket around her, put the pillow behind her head, and gave her the stuffed elephant, and her blanket.

Walking over to the tree near his bedroom window, he climbed up and in. He didn't take the care he used when selecting Kira's stuff while he packed his own. Just some cloths, another blanket, pillow, and his toothbrush. Soon he was back to the car. He would have told her he was going to be right back, if she hadn't fallen asleep.

Back into the house he went. Grabbing his fathers wallet and some money from the stash, and some food, then he left.

He drove for hours. Wandering aimlessly through the night. Once he had to pull over for some gas but otherwise he kept driving.

It was around 6:30 when Kira awoke.

"Mmmmmm… brother?"

"Yea?"

"Wha time is it?"

"About 6:30."

"Will you take me to school?"

"Yea."

"Ummm…… Got any gum??"

He laughed. "Yea a full pack. Help yourself." He pulled out a new pack of Dentin Ice and some Juicy Fruit. She took three of each.

"Are you going to school?"

"Not until after I get you there."

"Oh okay. But you'll be late."

"I know that."

"Okay."

Kira climbed into the back seat as Yamato pulled over and stopped the car. He recognized the place to be near Tai's home. He ignored the fact as he opened the trunk to get Kira's bag and heard something behind him.

"Yamato?" Dropping the bag and whirling around, his eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I…. Ah… You see…."

"Never mind. Car trouble? Why do you have a purple suitcase?"

"It's my sisters. You know Kira."

"Yea?" Came the muffled yell from the car. Not waiting for an answer she got out of the car.

"Yamato, what are you doing away from home and with your sister in her pj's?"

"Nothing Tai. So but out!" The ice had returned to his voice.

"Yamato tell me."

"It's nothing. So but the fuck out!"

"Ummm 9 year old here. No cursing."

"Sorry Kira."

"It's okay but umm maybe we should just talk like rational adults."

"Who'd you memorize that from?"

"T.V"

"You're something else."

"Back to the matter at hand. What's going on?"

"Well… You're Tai right?"

"Yea."

"Well Tai. Yama and I have run away. Or drove away. For tonight at least. Or ah last night."

"Okay. But why?"

Kira opened her mouth to say something but Yamato didn't let her answer.

"Our business. Not yours."

Kira got the feeling that Yamato didn't want her to say anything about last night. She didn't know why Yamato didn't want her to talk, but she kept her mouth shut anyway.

Tai sighed. He knew that Yamato wasn't telling him something but he decided not to push the matter. "You know you can come to my house to change. I know for a fact that my parents wouldn't mind. And Hikari would like someone closer to her age to talk to. So will you come?"

Yamato looked at his sister, then back to Tai. "Yea. We'll come. Wanna ride?"

"Sure." Kira sat in back but leaned forward to talk to the boys in the front.

"So Kira, do you know any Japanese?"

"Yea. Of course I do. I only grew up in Japan!"

"Oh sorry I forgot. It's just that your English is so perfect it's hard to remember that you aren't American."

"It's okay. Sometimes I'd like to forget that I lived Japan too."

"Why?" Tai was curious. Kira had the same look on her face that Yamato sometimes had. 

"It was back in Japan where Yamato got in so much trouble. It's where we were shipped off to different boarding schools all the time. And it's where my"

"Shut up Kira! It doesn't do well to dwell on the past."

"Oh right. I'm sorry big brother."

"You are never to speak of it and you know that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Yamato sighed deeply and the harsh look left his face. "No that's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Tai didn't know what to make of the conversation. He knew Yamato had a deep secret that bothered him a lot but he hadn't known that it affected Kira as well.

They finished the short ride in silence, each person left in their own thoughts. The only sound was Kira's Avril Lavigne cd.

"Wow. It's huge!" Kira whispered in awe. Tai house was indeed huge. Being three stories tall and that didn't include the basement or the attic.

"It has to be. I have a big family."

"Really?"

"Yea. You wouldn't believe how many of us there are."

"Really?" Tai laughed at the repitition.

"Yea." The three of them started up the sidewalk with Tai and Yamato carrying the luggage.

Inside Tai whispered to his companions. "The girls stay on the floor above and the boys are above them. The rents are on this floor." They then started up the stairs. But only got half way up before a voice rang out.

"Taichi! Where on Earth have you been? And who is with you?"

"Hi mom! Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Don't you give me that! Now answer my questions!" A slightly plump woman about 5'2 hissed.

"I was walking."

"And?"

"This is my friend Yamato Ishida and his little sister Kira. Although they didn't tell me, I do believe they had a problem at home and were out driving all night. So when I met up with them a few minutes ago I told them they could come here."

"Oh." She then lost her aggression and smiled sweetly. "Now come on dears/ You must be starving. I'll have something made in a jiffy. Just follow me. Tai take Yamato's stuff to your room and Kira's to the guest room on the girls floor."

"Yes Ma'am."

She rolled her eyes at Tai's grin and turned to her guest. "Come along dears. I'll have your bellies full in no time." She waited for them to get ahead of her before putting her hands on their backs. But her thoughtful action only cause Kira to scream out in pain.

"Kira!" Yamato had Kira in his arms before she even fainted from the pain.

"Oh dear lord! What's wrong?"

The girls heard the scream and rushed out of their rooms to see what had emitted the scream and why. The racket they made woke up the boys who got to yell at the girls.

Soon the whole house was in the living room watching an unknown boy looking at a younger girls back. The sight of her back was sickening. The pale flesh was marred by ugly green, purple, black and blue bruises.

"Oh my God." The mother of the house whispered when she saw the results of the brutality the girl suffered.

Everyone in the room saw the strange boys eyes harden as he swore. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear I'm that bastard." Yamato whispered in Japanese. "That bastard's gone to far this time."

"Yamato," Ta asked "What happened to her?"

"That bastard who calls himself a father did this to her. Some father he is. He was never there for her. But he'd never done anything like this before."

"Your dad did this?"

"Yea and now he's going to pay." Yamato stormed out and drove away.

Thinking fast Tai's mom called the police. Both to report child abuse and to tell them that Yamato was on his way to kill his father. She had seen the look in Yamato's eyes. She had no doubt in her mind that if the police weren't there when Yamato got there, he'd kill his father.

TTFN: Ta Ta For Now

AN: Oh aren't I mean??? Actually I like it. This is going to be a LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG story. After all we have to deal with child abuse… Yamato and Tai developing a relationship… Yamato getting out of jail…. Upps that hasn't happened yet. *wink wink* Ok so I have had this written for a while now and just finally typed it up. So don't be mad at me!!!!! I have started to work on the next chapter but that too won't be up for a while. I have to type up the next chapter to Different Worlds. I also wrote a Duo/Wufei story that I want to type and post. But I'll do that later. Oh I started to type this days ago so that's why this an and the first an don't match. Well I'm gonna stop now cuz I have to upload this and then get ready to go out. It's my mom's birthday today so we are going out for din-din. TTYL!!!

Aloh 


	4. Past Chapter

Ok back!!!! But not for long. Damn school and swimming have really cramped my time. Yea yea swimming not diving. But let's not get into that right now…. I've had this down in my English notebook for a while now but haven't found time to type it up. So I'm utilizing my 3-day weekend and the rents leaving me home alone for the weekend. YES!!!!!! Par-tey!!!! Actually no party ..-_-.. My friends and I are to young to hang out without supervision. Okay we aren't that young but our rents wouldn't allow it.

Anyway…… Oh YES I'm supposed to be typing up the next chappy!!! But before I do that I'd like to say that I have FINALLY got my comp. It's an old piece of shit but it's mine!! And the web isn't hooked up yet so until then I still have to use the comp in the living room.

Discalimer: Digimon is not mine!!! I wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois!! Go Yamachi!! Go I Have No Idea How To Spell The Word For Joe And Izzy!! (sry their Japanese names escape me right now as does the word for their pairing. Is it Jyoushirou? Or something different? I don't know *-_-*) (side note: doesn't that kinda look like a chearleader?? I mean if you fix it up and all so it looked like this: ()*-_-*(). The brackets are hair, if you don't know what I'm trying to do and think I'm going insane. Then again I kinda am insane so it doesn't matter.^^;)

Warnings: AU, Yamato angst, I don't know what else I'm going to put in. Oh Yamato doesn't have TK as a little brother. He has little nine-year-old sister named Kira (the name of my future daughter!). Past chapter!!

'Yamato's thoughts'

'Tai's thoughts'

'other people's thoughts'

Untitled (unless all you nice people give me idea's) by Aloh Dark

~~~~~~ 8 years ago ~~~~~

"Yamato come here please."

"Yes Mama."

"Can you hold your sister for me?"

"Yes Mama." A little nine year old Yamato held out his arms to his mother.

"Remember to support her head."

"Uh-huh." He gazed at the sleeping girl in his arms. Who slowly opened her eyes, smiled, and closed them. "Why isn't she making noise? She always makes noise."

"She's sleeping, Sweetheart. You don't make noise when you sleep."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "Is Daddy coming home soon?"

"He might. If he doesn't stay away for a few extra days."

"Why is he never here?"

"He has to work, Sweetheart."

"I wish he was home more often."

"Me too." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. 

Kira squirmed and started to cry.

~~~~~ 2 years later ~~~~~

"Why are you never home? You have a son and daughter that need you here!"

"Unlike you I work for a living! I'm the reason you have a place to call home!! You worthless slut!"

"Call me what you want. But tell me why you hate the children! They've done nothing to you! All they want is for you to be here more often! They need you!"

"Children! I have no children! They aren't mine! So why should I care about them? I bet you can't even remember how many men you slept with before the older one was born!"

"They're yours damn it! Yamato and Kira are both yours! And all you do is ignore them! But when you do pay attention to them it's only to play favorites! Damn it listen to me!"

"Listening to you is what got me into this mess!! If it wasn't for you and those worthless bastards I wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole!"

"Yama what's going on?"

"Shh Kira. Mama and Dad are fighting again."

"Yama?"

"Yea?"

"Why does Daddy always yell at Mama? Why is he always mean?"

"I don't know." But he did. He knew everything that was being said in the next room and what had been said on countless nights before. He wouldn't hurt Kira by telling her what any of it meant. 

"Don't you go blaming all of this on the children! It's your own fault that you hate your job! You've had countless offers for better ones but you didn't take them! It's not the children's fault!"

"Why don't you get a job! Help pay the bills for once. All you ever do is make the bills higher! Why should I be the only one paying for things that aren't mine!"

"I can't get a job! I'm needed at home. Yamato and Kira need at least one parent to be around when they need them. Since you're never home and when you are home you treat them like shit, it's up to me to be around!"

"I have to work! I have not time for that parenting crap! If you aren't happy at home then just send them away to boarding school! That'll get the little bastards out of my hair!"

"Send them away?! Send them away??!!! Unlike you I love my children and would never want to get rid of them!"

"Love! HA! You've never loved anything in your life beside yourself! As for my love of them, why should I love another mans children?"

"How dare you!" She slapped him across the face with such force that his head snapped back.

"Why you little BITCH!"

Yamato closed the door before Kira could see what was happening. But the muffled screams and the argument bleed through.

"Yama?"

"Yea?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure."

"…"

"…"

"Yama?"

"Yea?"

"Will you never leave me? Never ever?"

"I will never ever leave you. I promise you Kira. You and Mama are the greatest things in the world to me. You two will always be first in my heart."

"Good."

~~~~~ Several Months Later ~~~~~

"Mr. Ishida?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to say that she isn't going to recover. She may live six more months at most." The doctor was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Ishida put his head in his hands and just sat there. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, and you can bring your children."

"Thank you doctor."

Yamato watched his father in disgust. All the sorrow he was showing was just for show. He didn't care that his wife was dieing. He was probably happy about that prospect.

The hospital room was quiet except for the humming and beeping of various machines. And Yamato's world started to crumble as he watched his mother sleep.

He spent everyday at the hospital. Even after his father went on business trips and Kira went back to pre-school. He stayed with his mother. They would talk for endless hours. He loved her more than ever in those days.

When she was allowed to go home it wasn't the same. She couldn't do anything that she used to do. So she set herself up in the living room and did everything she could from there. She was always there for her son. Even though no one else was.

She held on longer than the doctors thought she would but she was still very weak. She slept more and more, and did less and less. But that was no problem since there was always a friend or family member helping out.

Her lack of energy scared Yamato even though he wouldn't admit it. He sat with her constantly. If he wasn't at school or with Kira, he was at his her side. His visits were good for her. They kept her alive. But it was also a bad thing when she died.

It was one of the rare times when she was awake. Yamato sat talking to her about anything and everything. She listened but didn't really respond, she didn't have enough strength. Every once in a while Yamato would stop talking and Kira could be heard talking to Aunt Kiako. It was after one of these instances that she spoke.

"Yamato Sweetheart?" Her voice was frail and soft.

"Yes Mama?"

"I want you to listen very closely to me."

"Yea. Okay." Yamato's voice became a whisper that was just a little louder than his mothers.

"I want you to always take care of your sister. No matter what happens, I want you to be there for her."

"I will. Always. Just like I'll take care of you."

She smiled sadly. "Promise me that even if you two are separated you'll always be there for her. Protect her with your life. You understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Thank you Sweetheart. She'll need you. Remember dear, I'll always love you. 'Till the sun doesn't shine. 'Till the end of time. I'll always love you." As she finished she reached out her arms and hugged Yamato with all her love as her strength.

"I love you too Mama." He felt her body go limp. "I'll love you forever." He started to cry. It was the first time he cried in the past few months and would be the last time he cried until he found someone worthy of his tears.

Her funeral was simple. With only family and friends in attendance. Kira didn't understand what was going on and was asking everyone why they were crying. Yamato understood all to well why they were crying. His beloved mother had died in his arms and he couldn't bare to live without her. So he retreated within himself. He became violent and moody towards his father. He did everything he could think of to hurt him.

And through it all he never said a word about his mother. He'd get angry when anyone mentioned her in front of him, so they stopped talking about her to him.

When Yamato went to start school again, he found himself pitted against his father.

"Pack up boy. You're going to boarding school."

"No."

"No? Are you daring to defy me? You will follow my orders. You are going away and you don't have any say in the matter, so pack your bags."

"DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!!!!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You will show me respect! I'm the only reason you're not out on the streets!"

"Bastard! You don't deserve my respect! You didn't Mothers love! You don't deserve anything! You heartless SON-OF-A-BITCH!!"

A hand swung out and sent Yamato flying into a wall. "You're the son-of-a-bitch and I'm the only thing between you and death. You belong to me and don't you forget it." With that he left, leaving Yamato alone in the room.

Yamato stood up and punched the wall with all his might as he screamed in anger. 

The cycle thus began. Yamato would start a grade at one school and would be kicked out at the end of the year. He never made any friends and talked only to his sister. 

When his father remarried, Yamato was invited only out of spite. She was a bubbling idiot who's father owned a rival company. When she died in childbirth, his father seemed genuinely upset. Then his father-in-law died and his company grew immensely.

Yamato was 15 and finally stopped lashing out at everyone and made a friend, Sei Aoki. Sei's red hair, blue eyes, and pale freckled skin bespoke of a non-Japanese background. Over time he fell in love. Yamato had known he was gay even before he meet Sei so it didn't scare him when he fell.

When Sei and Yamato finally got together, Yamato's precedent of violence stopped. He began to actually do his homework and pass tests. He stayed out of trouble, all because he wanted to stay with Sei. But these acts caused suspicion to rise in his father.

Unfortunately Yamato's father paid him an unexpected visit. Yamato and Sei were taking care of the horses at the time his father came and were taking a 'break' when his father walked.

When the boys finally realized someone was there, it was too late. Their silent spectator was fuming and ready to kill.

"Father!" Yamato said in surprise and horror. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew something was wrong when you became civilized. But God damn it, I never thought you'd actually do this." He started to sound slightly amused, but Yamato knew that he was anything but. Mr. Ishida laughed. "Who would have thought that my son," His voice went hard and his eyes icy. "My own son would be a back door bandit. A fruit, a queer, a fag. My own son would be a God Damn PERVERT!!" The last word was screamed and both boys visibly flinched.

"I think I should go. This seems to be a privet matter." Sei said.

"No you stay!"

"Father. He can go!" Yamato's voice was colder than his fathers.

"Are you defying me?! I thought we settled that issue. But let me refresh your memory. Nobody defies me!" Yamato's wind was knocked out of him by a punch in the gut.

"Yama! Yama are you alright?" Sei kneeled over him as he caught his breath.

"Sei go."

"But…"

"Sei. GO!"

With a last fleeting look Sei walked away.

Yamato was in the infirmary for three days after that day and Mr. Ishida blamed it on Sei. But the charges were dropped when both Sei and Yamato left school.

After that things between Yamato and his father got worse. But instead of lashing out Yamato withdrew completely inside himself. Nothing could draw him out. But after a few months Kira came home from school. He only came out for her. Seeing this weakness, his father exploited it. He tried to cut off all communication between the two but their aunt wouldn't stand for it.

Their mothers sister Harumi, affectionately called 'Aunt Rumi', kept them together. They would send each other letters through her. Aside from Kira, she was the only person Yamato cared for. 

She helped Yamato to control and conceal his emotions around his father. She also got him wanted reading material and she also sneaked him some other magazines. (AN: Hint Hint Wink Wink Nudge Nudge)

Three months before Yamato's 17th birthday, his father celebrated his third marriage. This time to a blond American that, like the last, was an idiot but even more so than the one before. Her name was Jennifer McPherson. (AN: Hehehe)

She insisted that Kira and Yamato call her 'Mom' or 'Mother' or 'Step Mother' in the least. Kira could barely remember her real mother or her first step mother, so she readily accepted her. But Yamato closed off his heart, mind, and soul from her.

After a while she became home sick and they moved back to New York with her.

AN:I don't really like the ending but it's okay. Some life Yamato's had, wasn't it great? No not really but that was his life. Oh I didn't like the agument between Yama's parents so if you give me any suggestions on how to make it better I'll probly use them when/if I revamp this. Well it's Ashleigh's B-day so I'm gonna call her before it's to late. Then Alana and I are going out for pizza!!!!! Yes!!!! PIZZA MANIA here we come!!


	5. Sorta a filler and badly done!

OH OH OH guess what!!! I decided on a title for this story!! Since no one gave me any ideas I can up with one on my own!! *Shines with pride* I'm naming this story..... Drum roll please..... Untitled!!!!! If you didn't catch the sarcasm in that please aware of it now. People come on!! Give me a name for this fic!!! I need one!! Or should I just keep calling it 'Untitled'?

Oh I'm writing this at 1 in the morning on a school night.... the things I do for you people..... No actually my insomnia has come back in full swing so I might even be doing another story after this. Since I did just get finished with A Walk To Remember.....

Wouldn't it still technically be the weekend since I haven't slept yet??......

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.... yada yadi yado..... Kira is mine. Plot mine. I have no idea what else to say.......

Untitled by Aloh Dark

For the second time in the past 10 hours, Yamato was driving home from Tai's. But this time he knew full well what was going to happen. He knew his father would be up. He knew what he was going to do. He knew that nothing was going to stop him from getting revenge. Nobody hurt his little sister the way that he had and was going to get away with it. Especially that bastard.

Reaching his driveway he ground the car to a halt. He flew from the car to the house barely realizing his feet hit the ground. He had no idea what he was doing; he only knew what he was going to do. He couldn't see anything because of the red haze shadowing his sight.

Rushing into the sweet smelling kitchen, Yamato swung and his father fell out of his chair. His empty-headed stepmother did the smartest thing she ever could, with a terrified scream she ran from the room.

"What the fuck you little shit?!?!" His father screamed from the floor.

"Never touch my sister again." Yamato's voice was terrifyingly calm. Especially since murder glowed in his eyes.

For the fist time since Yamato's mother was in labor with her first child, Yamato's father was genuinely afraid. He couldn't remember anything he did last night but by the look in his sons face, eyes and mannerism, what he did was horrendous and inexcusable. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really." Yamato's eyes narrowed and he had a feral smile on his lips, his voice stayed calm. "I came home last night after driving a friend, that you repeatedly called a fag, home. In an already sour disposition I come here only to find my little sister crying on the stairs. She said you hit her. Oh did you hit her. Her back is so bruised you wouldn't think the skin belonged to a human. I should be taking her to the hospital but I decided, out of the graciousness of my heart, to put you in the morgue first. So if you'll kindly not scream too loud, I'm going to kill you."

The screams of police sirens could be heard piercing the air. But they didn't cut through the murderous haze in Yamato's mind. Hands that gripped Yamato and pulled him away from the bloody from of his father body only registered as a hinder to his plans. He only realized what was going on when he felt his arms pulled back to be cuffed.

"NO! NO! YOU LET ME GO! He pulled one arm free and swung. Years of martial arts came into play and his fist struck home. He was released completely by the surprised cop. By that time he'd been pulled into the front yard and so he ran towards the stairs where his father was being cuffed.

As he ran until about five yards from his father and then stopped. He knew he was getting arrested but he didn't want to add any more charges. For the first time since Kira had passed out he was thinking clearly. Walking back to the cops, he put his arms behind his back and stood silently as he was cuffed and read his rights.

He got into the squad car without any resistance. He sat silently, staring forlornly out the window.

"Ma'am, would you like to ride to the station with us?"

"Why... OH MY GOD!!!! I've left the dishwasher running!!!!" She screamed and ran back inside.

"Can't dishwashers run without being watched?"

"Yea, but just leave her. I have a feeling that it'll be better if we do."

Meanwhile, a cop and an ambulance had come to Tai's house. The cop was there to get all the information he could and the ambulance was to take Kira to the hospital for any medical treatment she needs.

Both ambulance EMT's and the cop were horrified and disgusted when they saw the now conscience girls back.

"You poor thing. Who did this to you?" The cop was the first to speak.

"My father." Barely above a whisper and a little more than a whimper. "Where's Big Brother? I want Big Brother?" The last was in Japanese and so the cops didn't understand.

"He went to your house Kira. I think he said he was going to make sure the cops arrested your father." Tai whispered from the doorway.

"I hope he doesn't kill father. He'd be locked up if he did. I don't want Big Brother to be locked up!" She started to cry.

Tai was amazed. Not once did he see her cry from the pain in her back although he was sure it must have been killing her. But there she was, crying her heart out for her brother. Not once had she complained about her back, but she worried about her brother. There was obviously a very strong link between brother and sister. If Kira was willing to cry for him and not for his bruised back, and if Yamato was willing to kill anyone, even his own father, for hurting her. There was more to their past Tai could ever guess.

"Please move out of the way. We need to get this girl to the hospital."

"I want some one to come with me! I don't want to go alone!"

"Oh dear. I would but I have to work." Tai heard his mother mumble.

"I'll go." Tai didn't even realize he said anything until everyone looked at him. He nodded at them and repeated, "I'll go."

"I want him to go!" Kira responded.

"Are you an immediate family member?"

"No. But I'm a very close friend."

"What do you say copper? Is it legal?"

"Are you a minor boy?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"I want Tai! I want Tai to come with me!"

The cop sighed. "Is it against your rules?"

"Not that I know of. Is it Earl?"

"No."

"Then come on boy. You'll have to keep this young lady company."

"Will do."

They took Kira out on a stretcher on her stomach. Tai walked next to it holding Kira's hand. The cop was the last to leave the house.

"Thank you for coming sir."

"No problem ma'am. I just hope they got the guy that did this. Now if you'll excuse me."

"I hope you have a good day."

"You too." He said and left the house and then drove off.

As he left the drive way the bus pulled to a stop in front of the house.

She sighed. "BUS!!!!!!" She screamed to get the remaining children in the house to pick up their bags and leave.

One by one they left, giving her a kiss on the cheek before they walked through the door.

She sighed heavily. "It's going to be a long day." She predicted as she shut the door.

"Tai?" Kira whispered over the sound of the sirens.

"Yea?"

"I wanna tell you something about Big Brother."

"Will he want you to tell me?"

"No but I'm gonna say it anyway."

"Then you go right on ahead."

"A year or so ago Big Brother had a boyfriend. He loved him with all his heart. They were roommates at the same school. That boy changed Big Brother in a way that I haven't seen since dad broke them up. Big Brother had stopped trying to get in trouble and started to do his work. He tried _soo_ hard to please his boyfriend and to stay with him. Then father beat Big Brother because he tried to be the best he could be. And he hasn't been happy since they were separated.

Big Brother needs some more happiness. I saw what he was like with you for just a few moments. But he was happier and more care free in those moments than I've seen him with other people in a long time. So I'm asking you. Please don't hurt Big Brother. I don't think he'd be able to take anymore pain."

Tai saw the love for her brother and the pain that he isn't happy in her eyes. And it moved him more than words can say. "I promise that I will do everything I can to try and make your brother happy. But it may take a while and a few tears to do it."

"There will be no tears. Big Brother doesn't cry. He hasn't cried in years. He can't. Unless you're the one that will cry."

"Of course he can cry. Everybody cries."

"Not Big Brother. He hasn't been able to cry since Mama died."

"What do you mean? Your mother isn't dead."

"Our mother died years and years ago. The only thing I can remember of her is what Big Brother tells me."

"So that's why he said that she wasn't his mother when she called him." Tai murmured to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Try and get things off your mind. Just relax."

"I'll try. But I don't promise nothin!"

"I can accept that."

"Tell me a story."

"About what?"

"Anything. A Fairy Tale."

"Okay.... Hmm...." He thought for a second then began to sing softly. "Once there was the sun. Bright and warm and wonderful. Shining like the love within my heart. Now there's no more sun. Winter has killed everything. And even though it's dark December, Forever, I'll remember sun...."

Kira giggled. "That wasn't a Fairy Tale!"

"Hey!" He put on a face of mock surprise. "I got it from Thumbalina!"

Kira giggled harder. "You watch Thumbalina?"

"No. But when I was younger I had to watch it with my sister. Many many many many many many many many many times."

Kira laughed. "I made Big Brother watch it with me too. I bet he could sing a few other songs too!!"

"I thought you lived in Japan."

"Yea but my aunt imported us videos and stuff. And Disney movies are dubbed into Japanese. After all there is Disney Tokyo."

"Alas you are right! I had forgotten!"

"Have you ever been to Japan?"

"I grew up in Tokyo."

"Really?"

"Yea. But a few years ago, maybe only two years. We moved here."

"Who?"

"My adopted mother and father. My little sister. And all my adopted siblings."

"Are all of you related?"

"No only two people related in the house are Hikari and me."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Well there's Mimi and Sora. And Juo and Koushiro. But we sometimes call them Joe and Izzy."

"Why?"

"Because that's what their names were changed to when they enrolled in school. They chose the names themselves."

"I like the name Izzy."

"Yea. It kinda reminds me of Dizzy."

"Yea!!" They both laughed as the ambulance pulled to a stop.

Koushiro leaned over to Juo while they were sitting on the bus. "Do you think the girl will be okay?"

"I have no doubt that she will be."

"What do you think possessed someone to do that?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that I'm allergic to it."

Koushiro laughed softly. "You're allergic to everything."

TBC......

AN: I did this all in one sitting and man does my butt and back hurt!! It is now 3 in the morning and I'm 3 hours away from pulling an all nighter. I'm going to regret pulling one during school tomorrow but I know that if I go to sleep now it'll only be worse. But since I can't sit in this chair any longer I'm going to read. Reading is fun...... I'm going to read my Harry Potter books!!! For literally the 34 time!! And I'm going to listen to Nickleback because last year before the first HP movie came out I read the HP books while listening to Nickleback. I'm starting my own little tradition. I know I'm an idiot!!! But I'm a fun idiot. 

Wow this AN got off track. I wanted to say that this chapter sucked!! I nearly fell asleep on it like a dozen times. So if it's a little disjointed please say so, so I can maybe fix it. Oh the last paragraph with Joe and Izzy is only because I'm starved from Juoshiro. I mean literally starved for it. I haven't read any in a long time now and I need to....

Well that's it for now..... Nights!!!


End file.
